Elizabeth Rose Devena Ma dernière année
by Ellea Rose Midnight
Summary: Elizabeth Devena plus communément appelé Éli, s'était fait avoir en beauté. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.
1. Prologue

_**Elizabeth Rose Devena.... Ma dernière année....**_

_**Prologue**_

_Deux souffles se mélangeant, la passion coulant dans leurs corps. Un homme et une femme, une danse millénaire._

**Elle** avait été trahi. **Il** l'avait trahit. **Elle** l'aimait, elle avait cru qu'**il** serait différent avec elle. Après tout **ils** étaient amis depuis leur onze ans, leur première année à Poudlard. Mais cela n'avait pas paru **le** déranger de violer une amitié.** Elle** était une des seules filles qui ne gloussait pas sur leur passage. Eux, les Maraudeur. Lui, Black. Sirius Black. Il l'avait trahi, il allait le payer. Foi d'Élizabeth Rose Devena, Sirius Black allait payer. Elle allait lui montrer, elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. Il lui avait brisé le cœur, et il allait le regretter. Bientôt ça serait la rentrée, leur rentrée à Poudlard, pour leur dernière année. Là bas, elle pourrait lui faire regretter ses actes.

Un léger sourire éffleura les lèvres de la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle pensa au fait qu'avec la rentrée venait aussi Lily. Elle allait revoir sa meilleure amie, Lily Evans. Son amie qui avait été là pour elle lorsqu'elle était au plus bas. Éli se jura d'être toujours là pour Lily, comme celle-ci avait été là pour elle. Des cheveux de feu, des yeux émeraudes, Lily Evans était très belle, mais également très présente pour ses amis, et toujours prête à aider les gens. Elle était une merveilleuse amie. Un autre sourire plus tendre cette fois apparut sur le visage d'Éli lorsqu'elle pensa qu'elle allait aussi revoir Remus. Mais son sourire se fana quand elle repensa au fait qu'elle ne savait toujours pas si James et Peter étaient au courant de ce que Black allait faire. Elle savait que Remus, lui n'avait pas été au courant sinon Black aurait chèrement payer sa trahison, et elle, elle se serait fait prendre d'assaut par un loup garou surprotecteur. Elle aimait tellement son cher cousin, parce que oui, Remus Lupin était bien son cousin. Après la morsure de Remus Éli avait cherché un moyen de l'aider, ce qu'elle découvrit en rentrant à Poudlard. Devenir Animagus. Elle avait alors travaillé pendant longtemps, avant de finalement réussir à ses quatorze ans. Seul Remus et Lily savait qu'elle l'était, ainsi que le fait qu'elle se change en louve au pelage doré et aux yeux d'or et c'était un secret bien gardé. Remus l'avait surnommé Moonlight, en lui disant que c'était le surnom idéal vu qu'elle éclairait ses nuits. Élizabeth accompagnait Mumus lors des pleines lunes où les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas là, ce qui veut dire pendant les vancances. Elle aurait bien aimé accompagner son cousin le reste du temps, mais cela impliquerait de dire son secret aux trois autres maraudeurs, et ça elle se le refusait. D'ailleurs, les gens disaient qu'ils se ressemblaient. Ils était tous les deux attentif, juste, généreux et toujours prêt à aider les autres, mais là où Remus était plus calme pour que personne ne se doute de son secret, que personne ne devine son problème de fourrure, Élizabeth, elle, avait tout un caractère. Elle ne se laissait pas marché sur les pieds, ça c'est sur. D'ailleurs les Maraudeurs l'avaient bien compris. Mais il fallait croire que Black ne l'avait pas encore assez compris. Enfin, il n'y avait pas que pas leur personnalité que Remus et Éli se ressemblaient. Si Remus avait les cheveux châtain clair et les yeux doré, sa cousine, elle, avait les brun foncé presque noir, et les or. La couleur de leurs yeux ne cachait en rien leur lien de famille, ce dont ils étaient fiers. Si au début Éli avait été connu comme la cousine de Remus Lupin, elle était maintenant reconnu pour elle-même, ce qu'elle appréciait énormément. La seule chose qu'elle n'aimait pas de son lien de parenté, était que les gens essayaient de devenir amis avec elle pour se rapprocher des Maraudeurs. Heureusement, Remus et Lily avaient été là pour la soutenir. Puis elle s'était fait des amis pour elle – même et qui n'étaient pas des idiots en quête de popularité. Maintenant, elle devait faire en sorte de faire payer Black sans que Remus n'apprenne pourquoi. Elle ne voulait pas blesser son cousin, et elle savait que si elle lui disait il souffrirait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il aille à pâtir de cette histoire. Elle avait bien changé cet été et elle en était consciente, mais une chose ne changerait jamais, elle faisait et ferait toujours tout pour épargner ses amis.

Assez réfléchi, se dit Élizabeth. Demain sera un long jour, après tout après demain je commence ma dernière année à Poudlard, qui se fera dans la joie malgré la présence de Black. Et puis ma vengeance m'apportera un peu de joie. La jeune femme tomba endormit en rejoignant Morphé dans son royaume.


	2. Chapter 1

_Voici ma première histoire j'espère qu'elle plaira. Le chapitres seront courts parces que je suis assez occupés et que je préfère poster de petit chapitres que de n'en poster qu'un par mois. Quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer que j,avais oublié de retranscrire un bout de ce chapitre, donc j'ai corrigé ça. Merci à Lilipuce, pour cette remarque et pour ta review. Et merci aussi à Ichina63 pour sa review. _

_Bonne Lecture_

_**Elizabeth Rose Devena.... Ma dernière année....**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Enfin la rentrée ! Voilà ce que se disait Élizabeth en arrivant à la plateforme 9 3/4.

Les gens se retournaient sur son passage et avec raison. Pendant l'été elle avait bien changé. Ses longs cheveux brun noir lui frollait les reins, sa peau déjà bronzé naturellement semblait plus doré que jamais, la forme de ses yeux aussi étiré que ceux d'un chat, ses yeux d'or brillaient de milles feux, son corp et son visage ayant prit de la maturité. On pouvait dire qu'elle était une belle jeune femme et elle en était fière. Son corps avait prit des courbes féminines et elle ne s'en cachait pas. Elle avait revêtu un jean à taille basse noir et dos nu ambre qui lui arrivait légèrement avant le nombril, et qui laissait voir une partie de son tatouage. Car et oui Miss Devena s'était fait faire un pendant l'été. Elle avait grandement réfléchit avant de se faire tatouer un loup sur l'omoplate droite, le fait que ce soit un tatouage sorcier faisair en sorte que le loup pouvait bouger, et même voyager sur son corps. Oh! Pas bien gros, mais c'était une partie d'elle et de son cousin. Un beau loup aux yeux d'or. En hommage à son animagus et à la condition de loup garou de son frère de coeur. Mais pour la première fois, les gens pouvait appercevoir une tache de naissance argenté en forme de demi-lune un peu en haut de l'os de sa hanche. Très peu de gens était au courant, mais maintenant elle l'affichait avec joie.

Éli rentra dans le Poudlard Express pour trouver un compartiment vide, ce qu'elle trouva facilement, étant donné qu'elle était arrivé d'avance juste pour ça. Elle s'assit confortablement dans un des bancs près de la fenêtre, afin de pouvoir admirer le paysage lorsque le train décollerait. Alors qu'elle regardait les gens passer sous sa fenêtre, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit et laissa place à une belle rousse.

-Lily ! Dit Élizabeth en se retournant vers son amie.

Les deux amies s'étreignirent chaleureusement avant de se rassoir et d'échanger des banalités. Avant que Lily ne se calme et regarde Éli dans les yeux. Cette dernière poussa un soupir avant de répondre à la question muette de son amie.

-Ça fait drôle de retourner à Poudlard après ce qui s'est passé la dernière année, et ça fait mal aussi, je n'ai pas hâte de voir Black, ça c'est sur, mais je vais bien, Lils. Du moins aussi bien que je peux aller, en plus je te retrouve toi et Rem.

-Et les autres, Potter et Peter? Demanda Lily, compréhensive.

-Et bien comme je te l'ai dit je ne sais même pas s'ils étaenit au courant de ce que voulait Black, et si c'est le cas pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit. Répondit Élizabeth. Et puis c'est James et non Potter.

-Je sais, mais peut être qu'ils ne savent rien de cette histoire. Dit la rousse en ignorant le dernier commentaire de son amie. Puis elle rajouta avec amusement : -Et puis tu peux te dire que Black regrettera ce qu'il a fait en te voyant.

-Merci ça me ravi de l'apprendre. Et puis je sais que James et Peter n'ont peut être rien à voir avec tout ça. Aussi je leur laisse le bénifice du doute. Dit l'animagus.

Alors que Lily allait dire quelque chose, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveaux pour laisser passer les Maraudeurs, pour le plus grand malheur d'Éli qui aurait bien attendu d'être à Poudlard avant de revoir les autres.

-Salut les filles ! S'exclamèrent les quatres garçons.

Élizabeth et Lily répondirent, avec un peu d'indiférence dans la voix, aux salutations, ce qui étonna Moony, qui n'en laissa rien paraitre, et qui prit sa cousine dans ses bras. Puis James s'avança et prit Éli dans ses bras à son tour pour la saluer, il fut inquiet en sentant son amie se tendre dans ses bras, et il lui jeta un regard interogatif. Éli bien évidamment évita le regard de James, et répondit au bonjour de Peter en inclinant la tête. Mais lorsque Sirius s'avança pour venir la saluer à son tour, Élizabeth se recula légèrement et inclina froidement la tête, surprenant tous le monde dans la pièce sauf Lily, et installent du même coup un silence inconfortable. Avant que James ne recentre l'attention sur lui en disant à Éli combien elle avait changé. Ce qui fit sourire la principale concernée.

-Vous devriez retourner à votre compartiment on va bientôt arriver.

Les Maraudeurs retournèrent d'où ils venaient, en se demandant la raison du comportement étranges des filles. Elles qui étaient d'habitude enjouées et chaleureuses, du moins sauf Lily quand James ne la lachait pas.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Laissez des reviews pour me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez._

_Biz, Ellea Rose Midnight_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello! Merci pour les review s'est encourageant de savoir que mon histoire est appréciée. Voici le deuxième chapitre._

_Bonne Lecture!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Elizabeth Rose Devena.... Ma dernière année....**_

_**Chapter 2**_

S'il y avait une chose qu'Éli n'aimait pas, c'était le moment où les gens descendaient du train. Tous le monde était collé les uns contre les autres, espérant être le premier à embarquer dans une calèche et si possible trouver certains de leurs amis. Voilà pourquoi Lily et elle attendait gentiment dans le couloir du train que les gens finissent de sortir, avant de pouvoir sortir tranquillement à leur tour. Ce qu'elles purent faire un bout d'un moment.

Les jeunes filles sortirent et s'installèrent confortablement dans la première calèche qui se trouvait devant eux. Avant que Lily ne pose la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-Pourquoi as-tu à peine réagit lorsqu'il a voulu te saluer, alors que tu m'as toi-même dit au début de l'été que tu lui en voulais et que tu espérais pouvoir le faire souffrir autant qu'il l'avait fait avec toi? Et surtout pourquoi a-t'il réagit aussi normalement avec toi?

Élizabeth soupira, l'air lasse, avant de répondre.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment réagit simplement parce que je ne veux pas que Remus soit impliqué dans cette affaire, surtout qu'il a prit du temps avant d'être lui même avec les autres Maraudeurs. Et pourquoi Black a réagit comme si de rien était? Je n'en sais rien, surement parce que pour lui ce n'était justement rien.

-Tu ne crois pas que ton cousin t'en voudra s'il l'apprenait plus tard et sans que ce soit toi qui lui es dit? Questionna Lily.

-Peut être, surement même, mais qui lui apprendra? Ce n'est pas moi qui lui dirait, et encore moins Black s'il tient à sa vie, et toi, Lily, je sais que tu garderas cela secret vu que tu me l'as promis.

-Bien sûr que je n'en dirais rien, je te l'ai promis et je tiens mes promesses, en plus c'est toi qui me l'as demandé, et tu es ma meilleure amie. Mais je disais ça parce que si quelqu'un l'apprend, Remus le saura peut être.

-Je sais Lils mais je ne peux pas lui dire, je l'aime trop et je ne veux pas qu'il en souffre. Et c'est ce qui arrivera s'il l'apprend. Espérons juste que personne ne l'apprendra, et ainsi Mus ne le saura pas.

-Oui espérons le.

Les deux jeunes filles se turent en sentant la calèche ralentir pour finir par s'arrêter, en sortant elles s'arretèrent un moment pour contempler la vue qu'il s'offrait à elles. La vue de Poudlard faisait toujours le même effets au jeunes femmes, elle les émouvaient et leur donnait l'impression qu'elles rentraient à la maison. Parce que pour bien des étudiants Poudlard était une deuxième maison.

-En route pour la grande salle et pour une nouvelle année, dit Lily.

-Oui une nouvelle année et la dernière, répondit Éli.

Les deux amies suivirent les autres étudiants dans la Grande Salle, avant de s'asseoir à leur table. Celle des Gryffondors. Parce que et oui, Éli était une gryffondor, mais contrairement à beaucoup d'entre eux, elle ne détestait pas les gens qui allait à Serpentard, et ne les prenait pas pour des Mages noirs. Après tout, sauf les enfants de Sang-Pur, et ils n'y en avait plus autant qu'avant vu qu'ils finissaient par se marier entre eux, les autres n'étaient pas vraiment ciblés par Voldemort et n'était pas de futur Mages noirs.. Sauf peut être certain Sang-mêlé, mais très peu et rarement en ayant onze ans. Et mêmes les Sang-Pur, n'étaient pas de futur Mangemort, elle était bien placé pour le savoir, elle était elle-même une Sang-Pur. Heureusement pour elle, Lily non plus n'avait aucuns préjugés.

-C'est moi ou à chaque fois les premières années sont de plus en plus nombreux, demanda la rousse.

-Tu as raison, et d'après toi celui-là va aller dans quel maison? Dit Élizabeth à son tour.

-Humm, disons Serdaigle, répondit Lils.

-Moi je dis plutôt Serpentard.

-Noland,Éric.... Serpentard. Prononça le choixpeau.

-J'avais raison, nargua Éli.

Elles continuèrent ce petit rituel jusqu'à ce que les élèves soient tous passé, et que le repas apparaisse enfin. Elles mangèrent en parlant légèrement entre elles, et avec ceux qui les entouraient, jusqu'à la fin du repas, où ils guidèrent les nouveaux Gryffondors à leur Tour et où ils leur donnèrent le mot de passe. Le chemin fut long, étant donné qu'ils devaient faire plusieurs pause pour attendre que les jeunes eurent fini de regarder tout autour d'eux, mais ils comprenaient vu qu'eux aussi avaient passé par là. Lily en bonne Préfète en Chef, donna des instructions au premières années, avant d'aller s'asseoir ou plutôt avant de se laisser tomber sur un des fauteuils de leur Salle Commune. Éli éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Lily, et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil voisin à celui de son amie.

-Oublie pas que c'est toi qui à voulu devenir Préfète en Chef. Dit-elle.

-Oui, je sais, mais bon au moins je me dis qu'on aura les réunions de Préfet au même moment, cette année. Répondit Lily.

-Oui pas comme l'année dernière où les Préfets en Chef avaient leur propre réunions en plus de celle des Préfets. Au moins tu auras moins de travail, affichant un faux air supérieur Éli rajouta, et c'est normal qu'ils nous aillent choisi, nous, les meilleures élèves de l'école, avant de recevoir un coussin venant de son amie et d'éclater de rire à nouveau, rapidement suivit de Lily.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_J'espère que vous avez aimez,_

_Biz, Ellea (les reviews sont toujours appréciées...^^)_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hello à tous! _

_Je viens de poster mon nouveau chaitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. __Encore merci à toutes personnes m'ayant laissé des reviews, ça m'encourage énormément à continuer cette histoire._

_Bonne Lecture_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Elizabeth Rose Devena.... Ma dernière année....**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Tout était calme dans un des dortoir des filles de septième année, mais une étudiante venait de se réveiller. Éli, parce que c'était bien elle, s'étira comme un chat avant de se lever et d'aller prendre sa douche avant que les autres ne soient réveillés. Un instant plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain pour laisser la place à Lily qui elle aussi préfèrait se lever d'avance plutôt que de devoir courir pour avoir la douche en première.

Élizabeth et Lily finissaient de se préparer lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre. Surprise , les jeunes femmes réagirent avec réflexes et allèrent voir d'où venait le cri avec précipitation. Tout ça pour tomber sur les quatre Maraudeurs. Pour mieux expliquer le fou rire qui secoua les deux amies, il faut savoir que Remus riait et se sauvait des autre en même temps, pendant que James et Sirius hurlaient des promesses de tortures, tout ça en étant trempés, et ne portant que leurs boxers comme pyjama. En plus, Remus, étant donné sa condition de loup garou réussissait à éviter tout ce que les deux garçons essayaient de lui envoyer, tout en les évitant eux-même vu qu'ils essayait de l'attraper. La scène était très comique mais en plus on pouvait voir Peter l'air complétement perdu dans un coin de la pièce.

Remus en voyant les deux jeunes filles prêtes, se tourna vers elles et leur fit un clin d'œil. Éli comprenant ce qu'il voulait agrippa la main de Lily et partit vers la porte pour sortir de la Tour des Gryffondors, sachant que son cousin les suivraient. Et après avoir dit à ses amis de se préparer, Remus couru rejoindre les filles.

Quant James, Sirius et Peter entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils partirent s'asseoir avec Remus qui lui était assit avec Éli et Lily. Dès qu'ils s'assirent, la Préfete en Chef fit remarquer à son amie qu'elles devaient passer les horaires. Aussitôt que son amie eut fini de parler, Élizabeth se leva et distribua les horaires de cours à tous les gryffondors aidé de la rousse, avant d'aller se rasseoir à côté de Mus, et d'entamer une conversation avec Lily sur leur horaire.

-On a encore la plupart des cours avec les Serpentard, soupira la brune.

-Oui et on commence avec eux d'ailleurs en Potion, répondit avec lassitude Lils.

-Nous sommes maudites, souffla Éli.

-Qu'est qu'il y a les filles? Questionna Remus.

-Regarde ton horaire et tu sauras Mus, dit malicieusement sa cousine.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Dit-il.

-Okay Mumus, répondit Élizabeth.

Remus soupira en avouant sa défaite et regarda son horaire pendant que les autres Maraudeurs faisaient de même. Quand ils remarquèrent enfin la cause de l'attitude des filles, James et Sirius s'exclamèrent haut et fort, que c'était une conspiration contre eux et qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de leur faire ça. Faisant ainsi glousser une bonne partie de la gente féminine de Poudlard, et rire les Gryffondors.

-Il faut croire qu'ils ont le droit Potter, vu qu'ils le fassent, répondit Lily.

-Tu t'assieras avec moi Lily-jolie? Demanda le fameux Potter.

-Rêves toujours, dit la rousse.

-Et puis moi si Lily va s'asseoir avec toi je serais avec qui? Argua Éli.

-Mais avec moi bien sur, répondit Sirius d'un ton charmeur.

Cependant le regard froid qu'il récolta de la cousine de son ami le fit se taire. Le silence s'installa donc sur James, Sirius, et les deux filles, Remus étant occupé à parler avec Peter ne remarqua rien.

-De toute façon, je vais m'asseoir avec toi Éli et non avec Potter, puis voyant le regard de son amie elle rectifia sa phrase, je voulais dire que je m'assoirais avec toi et non avec James, dit Lily afin de détourner l'attention.

Le nommé James se retourna vers elle une expression surprise sur le visage, avant de sourire légèrement béatement. Heureusement Lily avait commencé à se lever entrainant avec elle son amie.

Les deux amies partirent chercher les choses qu'elles devaient prendre pour le cours de potion, avant de descendre aux cachots, pour attendre le prof. Qui arriva, heureusement pour lui, avant qu'une nouvelle querelle Gryffondor/Serpentard n'éclate.

Éli rentra dans la classe et alla se placer à une table avec sa meilleure amie, attendant que le cours commence. Pendant deux heures, tous les étudiants travaillèrent sur la potion que leur avait donné à faire le professeur Slughorn.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_**Deux heures plus tard**_

-Vive le soleil! S'exclama Éli, pendant que Lily riait d'elle.

Après le fameux cours de Potion avec les Serpentards, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient misent d'accord pour aller ensuite s'étendre près du lac dans le Parc de l'école. Elles profitaient du soleil qui était à son zénith et du calme. Cependant, elles ne purent en profiter qu'une demi-heure, parce que les Maraudeurs virent les rejoindre au grand mécontentement des deux amies qui somnolaient. Comme d'habitude, Remus s'assit à coté d'Éli, pendant que James s'assoyait à côté de Lily tout en essayant de la convaincre de lui laisser une chance, pendant que Peter et Sirius s'assoyaient face à eux quatre. Voulant laisser James tranquille pendant qu'il parlait à _sa_ Lily, Sirius se tourna vers Éli et Remus et essaya de se meler à leur conversation, mais tout ce qu'il récolta fut un regard noir, et même un soupir exaspéré. Il se leva donc et demanda à Éli de venir avec lui, pour qu'il puisse lui parler. Éli intercepta le regard inquiet de son amie et la rassura d'un sourire avant de suivre Black.

-Qu'est que je t'ai fait? Attaqua d'un coup Sirius.

-Qu'est que tu m'as fait? Tu devrais le savoir Black, rétorqua froidement la jeune femme, qui décida de partir avant de se mettre en colère. Mais Sirius lui attrapa le poignet, essayant de la retenir afin qu'elle lui réponde plus clairement. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu est le fait qu'Éli se dégagea avec force et partit d'un pas énervé vers le château après lui avoir adressé un regard plus noir que l'enfer.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_J'espère que vous avez aimé,_

_Biz, Ellea_


	5. Chapter 4

_Hello à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous l'aimerez._

_Bonne Lecture!_

_**Elizabeth Rose Devena.... Ma dernière année....**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Avant que Sirius ne se décide à suivre Élizabeth, Lily arriva devant lui sous les regards perdus des autres maraudeurs.

-Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait Black, mais si tu t'avises de la suivre je te jure que tu le regrettera, dit-elle, avant de partir à la recherche de son amie.

Lily connaissait parfaitement sa meilleure amie, aussi ça ne lui prit que peu de temps, avant de la trouver.

Après son altercation avec Sirius, Éli avait voulu être seule, et surtout ne plus entendre la moitié des gens parler des maraudeurs, car si elle avait été dans la Tour des Gryffondors, elle en aurait entendu parler, et ça elle ne le voulait pas. Aussi la jeune femme s'était réfugié dans la Salle sur Demande.

Quand Lily entra dans la pièce, elle resta surprise en voyant son ami se défouler sur un ''punching-ball'', elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder le reste de la pièce, car elle savait que la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait avait des murs mauves, remplit de canapés moelleux d'une teinte plus foncée que les murs, qu'une immense bibliothèque plein de livres, remplissait un mur complet, et qu'une cheminée complétait le tout. La pièce en elle-même avait beaucoup de vécu, étant donné que les jeunes filles s'y retrouvaient souvent. Si bien entendu elles ne décidaient pas de vouloir être sur une plage, dans une forêt, ou près d'un lac, tout dépendait des jours.

En remarquant son amie, Éli soupira et alla s'asseoir dans un des canapés, pendant que le ''punching-ball'' disparaissait, vu qu'il ne servait plus à rien. La rousse alla s'asseoir à côté de son amie, attendit un instant avant de prendre parole.

-Ça va? Demanda-t'elle.

-Pas vraiment, soupira Éli, mais ça va mieux que tantôt, rajouta-t'elle avec un sourire amusé.

-J'imagine que tu t'es bien défoulée, rigola Lily.

-Oui, je préfèrais venir ici avant de frapper un certain brun, dit la brunette.

-Effectivement, c'était une meilleure idée, répondit Lils, avant de demander : Qu'est qu'il s'est passé?

Élizabeth lui raconta en détail ce qu'il s'était passé, avant de soupirer et rajouter un détail.

-Je sais que je n'aurais pas du suivre Black, mais si je ne l'aurais pas fait, les autres auraient posés encore plus de question, en plus rien ne me dit que Black n'aurait pas posé sa question devant tous le monde.

Lily acquiesça en silence, attendant que son amie rajoute quelque chose, ce qui ne tarda pas.

-Ça te dis de te faire bronzer? Demanda malicieusement la Préfète.

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire avant de sortir de la pièce, de passer trois fois devant le portrait qui cachait la Salle sur Demande, avant de rouvrir la porte, découvrant ainsi ce que la salle était devenu. Une belle plage ensoleillée au sable blanc, et où l'eau de l'océan était turquoise. Les jeunes filles métamorphosèrent leurs vêtements en bikini, vert pour Lily et pourpre pour Éli, avant d'aller se coucher confortablement dans le sable.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_**Une heure plus tard...**_

Deux jeunes filles couraient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, pour ne pas être en retard à leur cours. Haletantes, elles arrivèrent devant la porte de leur classe, après avoir parcouru la moitié du château, au moment même où leur professeur de Runes Anciennes arrivait.

Après leur cours, les deux amies partirent vers la Grande Salle, afin de pouvoir manger tranquillement. Arrivée, à leur destination, les sorcières s'assirent tranquillement à leur tables, bavardant avec Alice Patterns et Franck Londubat, jusqu'à ce que les Maraudeurs entrent. Sirius encore en colère contre Éli, partit s'asseoir plus loin, suivi de James et de Peter, pendant que Remus allait s'asseoir à côté de sa cousine, pour lui demander si elle pouvait venir avec lui quelques minutes. Élizabeth soupira, mais se leva et suivit Remus hors de la Grande Salle, sachant déjà sur quoi la conversation allait tourner.

-Sirius nous a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je voudrais savoir ta version des faits.

Éli expliqua pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Sirius lors de leur altercation, ne mentionna cependant rien de ce que Sirius lui avait fait précédemment.

-Sirius nous avait dit la même chose, maintenant peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu agisses ainsi? Demanda le loup-garou.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, je crois que je suis juste plus capable de supporter Sirius, je n'aime pas son arrogance et sa manière de se pavaner, ainsi que le fait qu'il fait souffrir presque toutes les filles qu'il approche, dit Éli, évitant consciencieusement le véritable problème.

Remus soupira, ne sachant plus quoi faire, et comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose.

-Mais, rajouta Éli, je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi, donc je le supporterais, mais ne m'en demande pas trop Rem.

-Moi non plus je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi, dit Remus un peu plus heureux qu'avant.

_J'espère que vous avez aimé! Laissez moi des reviews pour me faire savoir vos avis._

_Biz, Ellea_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hello tous le monde! _

_**J'ai une annonce que je trouve importante à faire pour commencer. Je suis en train d'écrire deux autre fic, du moins de les **_

_**commencer, elles ne sont pas encore sur , mais j'espère qu'elles le seront bientôt. Donc, tout ça pour dire que je ne posterais plus un **_

_**chapitre par jour mais un par semaine, soyez sur que je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic, loin de là, mais comme je suis particulièrement occupé **_

_**ces derniers temps, je ne pourrais pas écrire un chapitre par jour de chaque histoire.  Je continuerais cette histoire, et je ne comptes pas **_

_**l'abandonner et j'appuie bien sur ça, afin que vous soyez au courant. J'espère que vous allez continuer à lire mon histoire et à me laisser vos **_

_**commentaires, en m'écrivant une review. Et qui sait peut être lirez-vous mes autres histoires lorsqu'elles paraitront. **_

_Laissons place au nouveau chapitre. Merci encore pour les reviews. Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture!!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Elizabeth Rose Devena.... Ma dernière année....**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Éli s'en voulait de cacher à Remus ce qui s'était produit, mais elle savait qu'elle faisait ça pour lui. Bien sur, il serait tellement simple d'aller le voir et de tout lui raconter, de se faire réconforter par lui. Cependant, la jeune femme savait que jamais elle ne le ferait, du moins pas pour le moment, parce que s'il l'apprenait, Remus risquait de perdre un de ses meilleurs amis, si ce n'était pas plus. D'accord Black était un vrai salaud, mais c'était un très bon ami avec les autres maraudeurs, et ça elle le savait.

D'ailleurs n'était-ce pas lui qui avait eu l'idée que James, Peter et lui deviennent animagus pour aider ce cher Remus? Et bien oui, et ça avait grandement aidé son cousin, voilà pourquoi elle ne disait rien, et pourquoi elle devait endurer la présence de Black.

Mais endurer la présence de Sirius Black pour son cousin ne l'empêchait pas de l'ignorer et que quand elle devait lui accorder de l'attention, elle le faisait avec indifférence, dédain ou froideur, souvent même les trois à la fois. Et elle ne devait pas oublier que si elle ne pouvait l'insulter tout haut, au risque de rendre son cousin triste, elle pouvait toujours le faire en pensant. Elle n'avait pas une parfaite maitrise de l'Occlumentie pour rien après tout. Mais bon on repassera pour la Légémencie, parce que là, disons qu'elle battait de l'aile. Mais bon était-ce de sa faute si elle préfèrait laisser les pensées des autres tranquille? Sa mère lui avait toujours répété de ne jamais faire aux autres ce qu'elle n'aimerais pas se faire faire. Et vous vous aimeriez qu'on viol votre esprit pour connaitre vos secrets? Et bien elle non.

Éli était tranquillement installé sur son lit, pensant encore aux derniers jours qui étaient passés depuis qu'elle avait eu LA discussion avec son cousin, celle où elle avait du lui mentir lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle agissait ainsi avec son ami, et en ce qui en découlait. Quand soudain, elle une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si elle se vengeait mais de manière plus discrète ou même anonymement! Élizabeth se leva en vitesse et partit voir Lily afin de concocter un plan.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient tranquillement installées à leur table dans la Grande Salle, du moins en apparence. Parce que intérieurement, elles attendaient un évènement avec impatience, l'arrivée des Maraudeurs. Lily n'avait pas prit de temps avant d'accepter l'idée de son amie, après tout elle rêvait de venger son amie, mais elle avait promis qu'elle ne ferait rien pour que quelqu'un apprenne quoi que ce soit. Ensemble, les deux jeunes filles avaient réfléchit à ce qui pourrait soit humilier, embarrasser, ou mettre en colère ce cher Black. Ou même toutes autres options qui n'étaient pas agréables, après tout elles étaient très ouverte d'esprit, et aux propositions.

La première chose qui leur avait traversée l'esprit fut que si une chose se savait dans Poudlard, c'était bien que Sirius Black était LE coureur de jupon par excellence. Même certaines serpentardes, maison considéré comme l'ennemis supreme par celle des Gryffondors et réciproquement, rêvaient de sortir un jour avec Black, ou même juste de coucher avec lui, ou autres. Et Sirius était très fier de sa réputation, se vantant constamment d'être irrésistible. Dès que cette pensée fit son chemin dans l'esprit des deux demoiselles, un plan commença à faire voir le bout de son nez.

Voilà donc pourquoi dès que les maraudeurs firent leur entrée dans la Grande salle, entrée très remarquée comme toujours, les deux amies se firent un léger sourire, essayant de leur mieux de ne pas montrer leur jubilation. Disons que ça aurait légèrement gâché leur plan. Qui d'ailleurs consistait à voir jusqu'où Black pouvait endurer. Lui qui a l'ego si surdimensionnée.

-Bonjour les filles, firent les quatre maraudeurs en venant s'assirent près d'elles.

Éli et Lily répondirent d'un air morose, emmenant ainsi les questions de James Potter curieux par excellence. Elles lui répondirent que le réveil avait été difficile vu que c'était en entendant piailler Milandra, une de leur camarades de chambres, qu'elles s'était réveillées, et tout ça pour apprendre qu'elles avaient cours avec les Serpentards. Les quatre garçons, ne se doutant de rien, compatirent en cachant difficilement un sourire amusé. Quand les hiboux arrivèrent renversant parfois de la nourriture, pour ceux qui étaient trop fatigués, ou trop maladroit. Comme chaque jours, les Maraudeurs, mais surtout James, Sirius et Remus, qui étaient considéré comme Les meilleurs partis de l'école. Et avec raison, mais bon. Comme je le disais ces trois jeunes hommes recevaient toujours leur tas de lettres chaque matins. Remus était celui qui en avait le moins, étant donné que beaucoup était intimidé devant son air mystérieux, et que les deux autres étaient les pire charmeur existant, enfin, peut être pas mais bon.

James comme toujours poussa les lettres qu'il avait reçu de côté, montrant comme toujours que son coeur était déjà prit. Même si la principale concernée ne s'en rendait pas compte. Remus fit la même chose, mais Éli savait qu'il les liraient plus tard, par politesse. Tandis que Sirius se mit à ouvrir ses lettes, gonflant le torse et administrant clin d'œil sur clin d'œil. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une Beuglante, lettre particulièrement reconnaissable à sa couleur rouge vif.

-SIRIUS BLACK TU M'AVAIS PROMIS DE M'ÉCRIRE!!! TU M'AVAIS DIT QUE TU M'AIMAIS ET J'APPREND QUE TU FRICOTES AVEC DES PÉTASSES!!! TU M'AVAIS DIT QU'ON SERAIT TOUJOURS ENSEMBLE ET QUE TU NE TROUVAIS PLUS D'ATTRAITS AUX FILLES, ET MÊMES AUX AUTRES GARS QUE MOI!!!! TU AS INTÉRET À T'EXPLIQUER BLACK SINON ÇA VA CHAUFFER!!! Dit la voix d'un jeune homme.

Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle étaient bouche-bée. Sirius Black, Le Sirius Black, séducteur de Poudlard, était gay?! À la table des Gryffondors, tous étaient complétement surpris, enfin sauf deux jeunes filles, qui jouaient la stupeur avec grand talent, tandis que les maraudeurs avaient encore la bouche ouverte, avant de finalement se reprendre.

-Et bien mon vieux tu m,avais caché ça! Dit James Potter, avant que tous ceux présent dans la salle ne se mettent à parler, et à imaginer tel ou tel scénario.

On pouvait dire que Sirius Black était de très mauvaise humeur, on se demande pourquoi...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!! Review Please!_

_Biz, Ellea_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hello À tous!! N'ayant pas eu de reviews pour le chapitre précédent, je commence à m'inquiéter. Enfin espérons que j'en aurais pour celui-ci._

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**Elizabeth Rose Devena.... Ma dernière année....**_

_**Chapter 6 :**_

La rumeur comme quoi Sirius Black était gay fit des ravages à Poudlard. Bien sur Sirius avait fait en sorte que personne ne puisse douter de son orientation sexuelle. Mais malgré ça quelque doutes subsistaient. Les gens se demandaient qui avait envoyé la beuglante, qui était le jeune homme qui y parlait. Et tout ça, pendant que deux amies pleuraient de rire dans leur dortoir. Ces deux jeunes filles, qui vous le devinez étaient Éli et Lily, s'amusaient comme des folles. Personne n'avait eu l'idée de les soupçonner et personne ne l'aurait. Après tout qui pourrait croire que les deux meilleures élèves de l'école puisse faire un coup du genre ? D'ailleurs qui pourrait croire qu'elles pourraient faire un tour ? Elles que tous croyaient trop sérieuse. D'accord, Éli n'était pas considéré comme trop sérieuse, mais personne ne croirait qu'elle puisse faire ça.

En constatant l'heure, les deux amies arrangèrent leurs vêtements, et partirent retrouver un de leur ami. Arrivé devant la Salle sur Demande, elle pensèrent à le retrouver, et elles rentrèrent. La pièce où elles étaient ressemblait à la Salle Commune des Serdaigles, et avec raison vu que leur ami était de cette maison.

-Thomas ! S'écria Éli. Tu as été génial !

-C'était prodigieux, s'exclama Lily.

Le fameux Thomas éclata de rire en répondant qu'il était à leur service avant qu'ils ne se tombent tous les trois dans les bras riant aux éclats.

-De toute façon je n'ai pas fait grand choses, vous aviez tout prévu. Tous ce que j'ai fait s'est de faire la beuglante, ou plutôt de l'enregistrer. Mais je dois dire que je suis fier de moi. Alors comment étais-je dans le rôle de l'amant bafoué ?

-Tu as été très convaincant, et d'ailleurs tu as été aussi bon dans le rôle de l'élève qui ne sait rien et qui est surprit, répondit Éli d'une voix malicieuse.

Thomas, qui avait deviné que Black avait blessé Élizabeth, avait décidé d'enfermer cette dernière jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui révèle la vérité. Il était donc au courant de tout, et avait décidé d'aider les filles dans leur plan de vengeance, tout en promettant de ne rien dire de toute cette histoire.

Les trois amis continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Rendu là-bas, ils se séparèrent et Thomas alla à sa table pendant que les deux amies rejoignaient la leur. Elles mangèrent en compagnie des Maraudeurs qui venait eux aussi de rentrer, avant que plusieurs bruits se fassent entendre. En se retournant, Éli et Lils réussirent difficilement à retenir leur rire. Les Serpentards avaient maintenant des écailles de serpent à la place de leur peaux et ils ne pouvaient plus parler vu que seul des sifflements sortaient de leur bouche. Alors qu'elle se retournait, Éli croisa le regard de Remus qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Après le repas, Éli, Lily et les maraudeurs se rendirent tous dans leur Salle Commune. James et Sirius prirent un des canapés avec Peter, Tandis que Lily s'était installée dans un fauteuil, de même que remus et que Éli allait s'asseoir sur les genoux de son cousin, se blottissant contre lui. Ce qu'elle manqua, fut le regard noir de Sirius sur eux. Mais Lily, elle avait bien vu la manière d'agir de Black et elle se demandait ce que cela voulait dire. Il semblait jaloux, mais ça ne se pouvait pas. Enfin, la rousse décida d'attendre et d'en parler avec son amie plus tard. Ils parlèrent tous ensemble de tout et de rien, profitant du calme qui régnait. Mais les maraudeurs étant qui ils étaient furent rapidement remarqué par la gente féminine, et certaines groupies s'avancèrent vers le petit groupe dans l'espoir de s'approcher de leurs idoles.

Une blonde s'approcha de Remus et se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis voyant le signe de tête négatif du jeune homme, elle lui dit :

-Tu verras je suis mieux que cette fille, dit elle en désignant Éli d'un signe de tête.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'Élizabeth avait maintenant, grâce à son animagus, une ouie plus forte que la normale. Elle tourna donc la tête vers son cousin et lui demanda par pensée s'il voulait qu'elle parte. Celui-ci lui fit signe que non, et lui dit que la blonde ne le laissait as tranquille depuis le début de l'année, et qu'elle lui tombait un pe sur les nerfs. Il ne comprit pas la joie qui s'alluma dans le regard de sa cousine, ni la soudaine apparition d'une lueur moqueuse. Éli se retourna vers la blonde et lui dit :

-Je sais pas ce que tu veux Blondie, mais sache que remus est mon cousin et que moi je ne couche pas avec tout ce qui bouge, dit-elle avant de se retourner et de reprendre sa conversation avec Lily, qui se retenait de rire.

Mais certaines personnes ne purent s'empêcher de rire, insultant la blonde qui sortit d'un pas furieux de la salle, accompagner de ses deux amies qui venait de délaisser les trois autres maraudeurs. Les maraudeurs finirent par arrêter de rire et James se tourna vers Remus afin de lui demander ce que lui avait dit la blonde pour que sa cousine réagisse comme ça. Tout ce qu'il récolta fut le rougissement de son ami, avant d'éclater de rire de nouveau comprenant ce qui avait du se dire.

-Elle est jalouse ta cousine, taquina Sirius.

-La cousine est là en passant et non je ne suis pas jalouse mais j'aime juste pas me faire insulter par une greluche sans cervelle qui couche à droite à gauche. D'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas la laisser partir, c'est ton genre de fille non ? Dit Éli, ne pouvant se contrôler plus longtemps.

Les yeux de Sirius se voilèrent de tristesse pendant un seconde avant de devenir furieux. Il se leva attrapa le bras d'Élizabeth et l'emmena avec lui dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, voulant savoir une fois pour toute ce qu'elle avait contre lui.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé! _

_**Laissez moi des reviews si vous voulez que je vous dévoile enfin ce que Sirius a pu faire, dans le prochain chapitre....**_

_Biz, Ellea_


End file.
